Compelling Kisses
by obsidians
Summary: When Kuno is fed the dreaded mushroom buns Nabiki purchased from Shampoo, she compels him to french kiss a person every time they say the name Kuno and Ukyo takes advantage of this fact for her own personal gain.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

The idea for this story was suggested in a review given by maryjane5000 to another story and I couldn't help but write it. Hope you like it.

Roll 'em...

Nabiki glanced down at the mushroom buns that she had purchased from Shampoo and smiled at the memory of how they had effected Ranma the last time Shampoo had used them on him. She wasn't normally one given to petty revenge but since Kuno had ceased buying photos from her, the lack of funds from him really stuck in her craw.

She waited until he went to find his lunch, "where is thy lunch?" he asked the room at large.

"Problem, Kuno-Baby?" she asked him.

"I put it here as I always do and now, it is gone" he replied.

"Oh that's too bad; you want some of my pork buns? I made them myself," she said as innocently as she could.

"No thanks, I'll do without lunch " he said, about to walk away.

"Hey why not have some?" Nabiki demanded, thrusting them in front of him.

"You are really not one for the womanly arts as I have observed in the past; no offense intended" he said, stepping past her.

"Are you saying I can't cook?" Nabiki demanded with a vein throbbing on her head.

"Yes" he replied candidly (spot on for Kuno; give him a cheer, rah rah.)

"They're really good" she insisted, thrusting them at him again, suddenly knowing how Akane must feel.

"I'll pass" he replied, striding around her again.

"Akane helped me make them" Nabiki said and this stopped him dead in his tracks.

Having never eaten Akane's cooking, Kuno wistfully said. "Ah, Akane Tendo who cooks so that angels would weep. Very well, I shall be happy to partake of your cooking...only because my beloved helped you prepare it" Kuno said.

"How can I compete with such devotion?" Nabiki said sweetly as Kuno gobbled every last one down. "Tea?" she asked him. She waited until every morsel was gone and then set the trigger. "Kuno?"

"Yes Nabiki Tendo?" he replied.

"Whenever someone says your surname, Kuno that is; you're going to french kiss them" Nabiki intoned, grinning at her own nasty idea.

"All right" Kuno said and Nabiki followed him at a discreet distance and waited for the drama to unfold.

"Hey Kuno" Ranma greeted the older boy and then gasped when he was flung up against the wall, his mouth covered and a tongue thrust between his lips. "Muff the fink?" Ranma cried in protest, which was actually, "What the fuck?" Kuno just pulled back as if Ranma's lips had electrocuted him with a look of disgust on his face.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"You tell me because _you_ kissed _me_ , Kuno" Ranma snapped and then screamed this time and pounded on Kuno's broad back like a girl in protest would have done if she was kissed the same way.

"I'm not doing it!" Kuno cried, realizing that everyone was staring at them and thrust Ranma from him.

"Yes, what's going on Kuno?" Akane asked and she screamed when Kuno did the same to her. Nabiki meanwhile, was practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Kuno leave Akane al..." Ranma demanded and then was being frenched again and his cheeks flamed in embarassment.

"I'm not doing this of my own free will!" the embarrassed looking boy cried.

"I think he's telling the truth" Akane said. "He's acting a lot like when Shampoo gave you those mushroom buns."

"So what is the trigger than, Kuno?" Ranma asked Kuno, who promptly kissed his again.

"I think that K-his _surname_ is the trigger" Akane deduced with a sigh after Ranma made the mistake of saying Kuno's surname four times in a row. Ranma looked extremely pissed of at this...and so did Kuno. Ranma sighed as he was forced to question _why_ they used Kuno's name after almost every sentence when addressing him. It wasn't like he didn't _know_ who he was!

"Please, I need bleach to gargle with to remove the taste of Ranma from my mouth" Kuno practically begged.

"You're one to talk, Kuno...ummmmmm" Ranma retorted. "But _everyone_ calls him by his surname" Ranma snapped when he finally managed to separate himself from the leach-like Kuno.

"K-Tatewaki, did you see either Mousse or Shampoo sneaking around here?" Akane asked him.

"No but Nabiki gave me pork buns for lunch when I couldn't find my own lunch" Kuno said.

"Oh that Nabiki" Akane cried and Nabiki snuck off rather than face the wrath of A-kane, tee hee.

"Okay we have to get you out of the school and somewhere safe before someone reports you for assault" Ranma said to him. "This state normally lasts about 24 hours" he explained.

"I could just go home?" Kuno suggested.

"With your servants calling you Master Kuno all day long? Probably not a good idea" Akane pointed out then realized her mistake and ran from the tall Kendoist and growled when she was cornered and kissed again; longing for her mallet.

Just then Ukyo walked up to them and said "hi Ranchan, Akane and Kuno" and Kuno latched onto her and they expected her to scream but she froze and then started returning his kiss enthusiastically. "That's a nice way to greet me, Kuno" she said and this time he backed her against the lockers and she sharply drew his body flush with hers and wrapped a leg around him. She moaned against his lips as he ground himself against her most sacred place while Ranma and Akane looked uncomfortably on.

Kuno, himself felt like he was about to have a meltdown; he didn't even approve of much more innocent public displays of affection and here he was dry humping Ukyo like a dog in heat! He tried to convince himself that he couldn't feel the heat of her, er...through both layers of their clothes; but failed. He then tried to think only pure thoughts, but his hormones kept trampling all over them as he pictured Akane in a yellow sundress he admired on her...until she wiggled out of it and wore only a smile as she suggestively held the bottle of massage oil out to him; he shuddered at this. He tried again, picturing the Pigtailed Girl baking him cookies and then frowned when she wore only a sheer, frilly pink apron. Even in his sexual thrall he thought it seemed dangerous to wear so little while using a hot stove.

Then Kuno realized that no one had said his surname for a while and therefore, he was kissing the lusty girl because... and snatched his lips and tongue back from her. Ukyo frowned slightly because although Kuno's face was flushed with arousal and he obviously _was_ aroused, but he also looked...terrified.

Kuno was breathing heavy when he leaned back from the girl and throbbing in places he didn't want to think about in school. "You're really quite the kisser," she said as she lowered her eyes to suggestively glance at what was poking her, and then flicked them back up to meet Kuno's own confused gaze.

Ranma cleared his throat, "K-Tatewaki can't help himself. He was given those same mushroom buns that Shampoo fed me that one time; it seems that he's being compelled to french kiss someone whenever they say his surname" Ranma explained.

"What a horrible thing, Kuno" she said, and loved it when he kissed her hard against the lockers again, with his body grinding against hers. "Is this true, Sugar?" she questioned him as she ran her fingers possessively through his hair.

"Yes" he replied with a perplexed look on his face at how Ukyo was acting.

"We were trying to think of a safe place for him to stay until this wears off. We don't want him to be arrested on assault charges" Akane explained.

"No problem, I'll take him back to my place and I'll look after him _all_ night long. I have a two bedrooms apartment after all" Ukyo offered in a gleeful sounding voice that caused them all to frown at the emphasis she made on her care of Kuno.

"Why that is very kind of you," Kuno gratefully said, feeling a tad hesitant at her...feral grin.

"It's my pleasure" she said with a gleam in her eye that gave him pause.

Once they got back to her place, she said. "Make yourself comfortable, Sugar. I'll be right back." Ukyo ducked downstairs and hastily make up a sign; "the restaurant shall be closed tonight due to an illness in the family; I'm burning up!" and hurried back upstairs and nipped into her room and quickly changed out of her uniform and into a yukata.

She found Kuno sitting on her guest bed as he examined a book from her collection. "I hope you don't mind my looking at your books. I have read most of this author's work but have not read this one..." he started, shocked at her outright heated examination of him, suddenly knowing what a shy girl felt like when made to dress in a provocative manner.

"Kuno" she said and gasped when he pulled her onto his lap and soundly kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Kuno asked her when he pulled back from her with a glowing red face.

"Kuno" again she said as she undid his shirt and pushed it from him while he frantically kissed her again and she returned it one thousand fold.

"Stop doing that!" he demanded when he came up for air and blushed when he realized he was half naked and her yukata had parted at the top.

"Kuno" she said with a smirk and this time she managed to undo his pants while his tongue summoned hers to come and play and she pushed him back with his pants and underwear at half mast down his legs.

"Unhand me" he demanded as she kept on repeated his name and he was compelled to kiss her until she got the "desired effect" she needed from him and with a whoosh, her yukata fell from herself and he stared up in shock to find her completely naked.

"But-but, I'm saving myself!" he said as she amorously nibbled on his neck.

"For a rainy day? Well it sure looks like there are dark clouds going on outside to me _Kuno_ and I'm nice and wet already and on the pill; so we don't need a raincoat" she purred as she crawled on top of him and she moaned she was entered in two places at once and Kuno; when he realized what happened, gave a mental shrug and joined the chef as they frantically made love as only teenagers can. He winced each time the chef loudly let him know vocally that her body really _appreciated_ his own natural endowments.

Afterwards, both people lay stretched out on the bed. "Man I needed that; it has been far too long" she mused as she stroked his hard chest; she couldn't get the smile off her face to save her life.

"Woe is me; my loves shall never partake of my innocence" Kuno said with a sob.

"You done?" she asked him impatiently. "Come on, admit you enjoyed it and want to do it again" she insisted as she caressed him gently until he shivered and as forced to examine her as if through fresh eyes and realized she was gorgeous.

"Yup" he replied, smirking at her as if in indifference. "So now that you have taken from me, something I valued. What do you offer in return?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure what you want" she said nervously.

"Neither am I but I want to learn what it is together" he said, settling himself at her entrance.

"But I'm engaged!" she protested.

"Your relationship with Ranma is long dead from your behaviour today before him. Tell me yes and I promise you a lifetime full of pleasures you could not even comprehend. You came to me from his woeful neglect of you, you will never again question how desirable you are because I shall prove it to you every night," he said as his dark blue eyes bore into her, as if commanding her to surrender.

"Yes, kiss me Kuno, make me yours" she said and he happily did.

THE END


End file.
